Ungrateful Little Brat
by JustHeretoRead7
Summary: Yes, I'm back. Just give it a chance, please? I promise the words are double-spaced! One-shot. Marthie. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Set when Ruthie returns from Scotland. Typical spat/argument between Ruthie and Martin. I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!)**_

Ruthie Camden stood in the kitchen of the house she grew up in. She huffed as she sat on a stool; she didn't understand why her parents had made her come back from Scotland. Yes, she understood that her Dad was sick and all, but couldn't she just get updates while staying in Scotland? Didn't anyone care about what _she _wanted? She heard the backdoor opening and glanced up. She rolled her eyes as she saw the person who had made her want to go to Scotland in the first place. Martin Brewer. He walked over to the kitchen island and said,

"Hey, Ruthie." She didn't look up or aknowledge him in any way. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on the notebook she had sitting in front of her. Martin said,

"Hello? Earth to Ruthie Camden?" She still didn't aknowledge him. He sighed; it was silent while he waited. And waited. He plucked a cookie from the cookie jar sitting on the counter; this evidently erked Ruthie. _Does he own the place, or something? Not like he lives here. He gave that up last summer. To be with that-_ her thoughts were cut short as Martin said,

"Whatever you were about to say, don't even bother finishing it." She finally looked up at him. Had he heard her? She said,

"What?" He rolled his eyes and said,

"I can read you like a book, Ruthie," she huffed and said,

"What, do you still live here or something?" he gave her a questioning look; she continued on,

"Because, I'm pretty sure you gave that up last summer..," he didn't answer her but said,

"You know, you're being an ungrateful little brat, Ruthie." She asked,

"What?"

"With the attitude and everything. Your parents brought you home; didn't even make you pay for your own ticket!" She snorted and said,

"Not like I _wanted _to come home!" He said,

"You do realize your Dad's situation is life-and-death, right?" She crossed her arms and said,

"I think I know my Dad's condition, Martin. There are other ways of staying informed, though." He had the nerve to ask,

"Why didn't you want to come home?" She shrugged and he asked,

"Was it because of me?" She glared at him and said,

"Not everything's all about YOU!"

"And its not all about YOU, either! We all get that you were getting to live freely in Scotland and stuff, but your _family _needs you _here_, Ruthie!" she rolled her eyes. She said,

"I actually had freedoms in Scotland! Here, I have nothing!" he said,

"Maybe you had too many freedoms! Maybe Lucy and Kev shouldn't have agreed to pay for Scotland!" She shrugged. Just then, Annie poked her head in,

"What's going on down here, you two?"

**Okay, that's it for this! Total one-shot! Hopefull my writing's better this time around. Review if you want. Again, I don't own 7****th**** Heaven or any of its characters. I'm only playing with the plot. **


	2. Outtake: Why Martin's Back

_**This is just an outtake because someone reviewed saying that they were confused as to why Martin was home, because he had gone away to college. Here you go, hope this clears it up!**_

_**To answers a few things: **__Ann__**: First of all, thank you. I finally was able to get Microsoft Office Word. Secondly, yes reading back over the writing, I somehow missed the period after the Exlamation point; along with the wrong use of "It's". Yes, you're right; I am young. I'm sixteen. So, yes, I am still learning. That doesn't excuse my poor grammer/spelling/punctuation before. I'm not defending that. I'm only saying, yes you're right. I am young and I am still learning. Also, yes I did take some of the comments to heart; because I started writing for another fanfiction on here and really wanted to do good. Plus, I have someone look over my writing and now I have Office. Now, as to why Martin's back, I realize that I left that part out in the original plot. I'm sorry. I didn't exactly have an idea as to why he was back when I wrote that. This idea popped into my mind and well, I hope this clears up your confusion! **_

_**Also, no I didn't know that Martin and Ruthie never saw each other. I am aware he went off to college; but I kind of stopped watching it after season 10 ended. Anyway, hope this outtake clears things up!**_

_Wildfirefanatic08__**: Thank you! It's alright; I can take the truth. I realize that my writing is still not the greatest and looking back, I realize just how bad it was. And yes, I was able to get Microsoft Office Word, so thank you, again! I took my time and read some other fanfictions on here, such as Twilight and focused on how the authors wrote. So, I hope I learned something.. Thank you for reading!)**_

Ruthie tapped her fingers on the tile on the island and watched as Martin ate another cookie. She couldn't take it and said,

"Why are you here?" His head shot up and he looked confused. He frowned and said,

"What do you mean?" Ruthie crossed her arms and said pointedly,

"You know exactly what I mean," Martin rolled his eyes and caved. He said,

"I heard you were home." Ruthie shrugged; acting as if she didn't get it. Martin said,

"So.. I wanted to come and see you?" Ruthie asked, "Why? Aren't you..busy?" Martin shrugged and said,

"Not really. Sandy's got Aaron right now and plus she had to go down to the church here for some classes she's teaching." This obviously wasn't good enough for Ruthie, from the look on her face; Martin sighed and said,

"Alright. Can't I just come and see my bestfriend?" It was more of a statement than a question. Which irked Ruthie. How dare he? Didn't he know he had lost that title when he left? Martin looked at her expectendly, waiting for her answer. She answered quietly,

"No..you can't." Martin looked confused and asked, "Why not?" Ruthie said more loudly,

"Because she's not here, anymore!" Martin didn't answer; he knew Ruthie all-too-well and just let her finish yelling. Ruthie continued,

"I'm NOT your bestfriend, Martin! You lost that title last summer!" Martin went to to speak but Ruthie wasn't finished. She said,

"You left her when you went to support that…..that….WHORE!" Martin looked taken aback at her words. Then his face turned angry. He said,

"He's my _son_, Ruthie!" Ruthie crossed her arms and said,

"Are you positive about that? Ever had him tested?" Martin didn't answer this. Ruthie said,

"That's what I thought." Martin shook his head and said,

"He's _my son_, Ruthie! Okay?" Ruthie shook her head and said,

"You know..he has Simon's hair color.. Ever notice that? Or, are you just too blind?" Martin stood there, fuming inside. Deep down, he had thought about everything she was saying. Ruthie said,

"Face it, Martin. I've grown up. I grew up when I went to Scotland. It was a great getaway for me. From this place, this town, and" she pointed at him as she said, "and _you_." Neither of them said anything.


	3. Question For wildfirefanatic08

I know people hate Author notes but this is kind of important. I'm sorry!

**wildfirefanatic08**: I think you disabled your '_PM_' button. I have a few questions I would like to ask you, so if you could, PM me or re-enable your Private messaging? Please? Thanks!

Again, people sorry! Please don't yell at me, saying its against the TOS/rules to put Author Notes. I am aware of that!


End file.
